1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and method of making the same, and more particularly to an electrical connector suitable for high-speed communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent No. 201498790 issued on Jun. 2, 2010 discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, an electrical connector adapted for being mounted onto a printed circuit boards includes an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a mounting surface. The conductive terminals extend through the mounting surface to solder on the printed circuit board. Because of the electrical connector has a large number conductive terminals, it is not easy to lead all of the conductive terminals solder into the printed circuit board accurately.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,817 issued on Jan. 11, 2005 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,540 issued on Jul. 1, 2003 both disclose a related art. According to the disclosure, an electrical connector adapted for being mounted onto a printed circuit board includes an insulative housing having a bottom mounting surface, a bottom shield substrate having a plurality of through holes or vias and mounted onto the bottom mounting surface of the insulative housing, and a plurality of conductive terminals extending through the substrate through holes or vias. While the shield substrate provides certain secondary mechanical functions including pin fastening, spacing and alignment, and/or mechanical support and positional registration, the length of the conductive terminals extending outside of the shield substrate is still relatively long. Therefore, when the electrical connector is mounted onto the printed circuit board, an exterior part of the conductive terminals may still be apt to bend such that it is difficult to insert the conductive terminals into the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,306 issued on May 11, 2004 discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, an electrical connector adapted for being mounted onto a printed circuit board includes an insulative housing having a mounting surface, a spacer having a plurality of through holes, and a plurality of conductive terminals inserted into the through holes of the spacer. In this design, the conductive terminals and the spacer are kept at a stationary positional relationship such that there is always a relatively long length of the terminal exposed outside of the spacer, which may subject to bending by external forces.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.